Timeline
(ALL APPROXIMATE TIMES) 5th Century *Alexander Corvinus is the only remaining survivor of a lethal plague that wipes out everyone in his village. In him the infection actually mutated and molded him into the first immortal. 12th Century *Many centuries later Alexander has fathered three sons, Marcus, William, and a third whose name is unknown. The third son remained mortal until his death and passed on his rare genetic makeup to his descendants through the centuries. *Marcus and William are bitten by a bat and a wolf respectively. This mutated the blood virus and gave the world its first vampire (Marcus) and werewolf (William). *Marcus turns Viktor and Amelia, creating the Vampire Coven and the Death Dealers. The Death Dealers hunt William, who is killing entire villages of people. 13th Century *1202 AD, William is captured by Viktor and Amelia. He is imprisoned forever. *Sonja is born. *Lucian is born. Viktor decides not to kill him but instead to raise him among the Vampire Coven, but always under strict control. Lucian is used to create more of the Lycan race to work under the control of the Vampires. *Selene is born. *The Chain is put into effect as Amelia and Marcus go into hibernation. *Construction on William's prison is completed. *Events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. *Sonja becomes pregnant with Lucian's child. *Raze is made a Lycan. *With Sonja and Andreas Tanis' help, Lucian escapes with a handful of Lycans. *Lucian returns to rescue Sonja but they are both captured. *Sonja is put on trial and executed by sunlight in front of Lucian. *The Lycans massacre the first Vampire Council. Viktor survives Lucian's wrath and escapes with the Elders and Tanis. *Viktor kills Selene's family and turns Selene. *Kraven returns with Lucian's branded skin as proof that he has killed the Lycan while in reality the two have allied against the Vampire Elders. 14th Century-20th Century *600 years of Selene and the Death Dealers hunting down and killing the rest of the lycans. *Tanis is exiled by Selene on Viktor's order. *The vampires in the Americas declare themselves a separate house from the Vampire Coven. 21st Century *Events of Underworld. *Selene discovers that Lucian is alive and is secretly pursuing a descendant of Alexander Corvinus; a man who has the true bloodline of the family name, Michael Corvin. *Lucian bites Michael, making him a Lycan. *The Lycans kill Amelia and the second Vampire Council. *Lucian is shot in the back by Kraven. *Raze is killed by Viktor. *Selene bites a dying Michael, making him the first Hybrid (Lycan-dominant hybrid) with incredible strength. *Selene kills Viktor. *Events of Underworld: Evolution *Marcus awakens as a Hybrid (Vampire-dominant hybrid) due to the blood of the Lycan scientist Singe dripping into his coffin. *Marcus kills Kraven and burns down Ordoghaz to the ground. *Andreas Tanis is killed by Marcus. *Alexander Corvinus gives Selene his blood. *Alexander commits suicide by blowing his ship up. *Michael kills William. *Selene kills Marcus. *Selene discovers she is no longer harmed by sunlight thanks to Alexander's blood.